Balked
by Mosquito
Summary: After Tessa declines to go with Booth, he asks Brennan to go to Jamaica with him
1. Chapter 1

Title: Balked

Author: Mosquito

Date: 07-06-06

Disclaimer: Both Seeley Booth and Temparence "Bones" Brennan are not mine.

Category: Romance

Rating: NC-17

Summery: After Tessa stays back on vacation, Booth asks Bones to go with him to Jamaica

Note: Spoiler for end of "Man in the Wall"

Part 1: What About Tessa?

Another case was solved. Temperance loved the high she still had when she finished a case. Usually she would head back to her office and start going through paperwork, or work on her latest novel, or even start identifying another World War I soldier, but today she was so jumpy that she needed to get out. She'd asked Angela if she wanted to go to a club, but Angela reminded her that the only club worth going to had been a recent crime scene and that they had just put the manager in prison, so until the artists had new venues clubbing would be out of the question.

Temperance then picked up her things and headed to the only place she thought her partner might be: Wong Foo's. Walking in she noticed Booth watching the news highlight of the case they had been working on that day and stopped to look, but after he turned it off her attention turned to him. "Getting yourself in the mood?"

"Trying." His voice had a disappointed note in it that she felt bad about, but refused to comment. Because of Angela she already knew that Tessa had called off, and was aware that her best friend had probably been the cause of the lawyer's cancellation as well. "You know, this isn't really going to be the type of vacation I was hoping for."

"Oh?" She asked subtly trying not to give herself away.

"Tessa's not going. Something came up at work."

"That's too bad, I'm sorry" she told him, but in her head she could hear Angela's voice telling her how she 'so wasn't.' Trying to cover it up and make him feel less down she spoke up again, "I like going on vacations by myself."

"Really?" He looked mildly surprised.

"Sure, there's nothing wrong with being alone."

"No, I mean you like to go on vacation."

"Yeah, I go places all the time." Now his face was beginning to show real amazement.

"You ever just sit on the beach and pretend there's no such things as skeletons?" He asked waving his drink's umbrella in the air.

"Is that in any way fun?" She asked trying to be funny, but deadly serious at the same time.

"When was the last time you got away?"

"Got away from what?"

He smiled looking off into the room briefly, "Oh, Bones, cause usually what happens to me- I think about not coming back."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you know, you go with someone… you joke about not going back to your real life… two of you laugh… but when you're alone, the world is full of possibilities." He paused there looking at her and smiling.

Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what it would be like to be there with him joking about not coming home, but the image seemed to pleasurable and as a result she opened them again. "See you next week." She could hear herself say. After he had turned and left she sat there and looked around. She reached for his drink and pulled back, almost hoping that he would return, but knowing that he wouldn't then decided to finish it. She then got up and headed for the door only to collide into him.

"I thought you left." She said.

"I did, but I was thinking on the way to my car and then decided to come back. I don't want to go on vacation by myself. What would I do? I was wondering, you know, if you could get some vacation off and it isn't too much into your schedule- plus, you might enjoy it- if you'd like to come with me?"

"Go with you?" She wondered, "what about Tessa?"

"Um, well, yeah, I don't think it'll work between us. I really was in a way scared to take her on this trip. Like Angela said, we're not ready for the next step, and I'm not even sure we would ever have made it. She's just, not what I was looking for in the long run I guess."

"You can't guess, Booth. You have to know these kinds of things. How about this: you go and see Tessa tomorrow and figure it all out, and to make sure I'll ask for time off to go with you. If you land up going with Tessa again, I'll stay here and do what I was planning to do. If the two of you really decide to call it quits, I'll come. How does that sound?"

"It's fair, Bones. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." Temperance moved passed him and headed for the door. "I'm heading back to the Jeffersonian. I'm kinda off of my high and I think I can get back to work."

"Okay." Booth walked her to her car. "Good job today, Bones."

"Thanks. You too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Booth."

"Bye."

Pulling out of her parking space she looked into her rear-view mirror and watched as Booth stood there watching her. 'A vacation with Booth,' she could hear Angela's voice in her head, 'good going, sweetie!'

Sorry it's short... I'll try for longer next time


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Last minute details

Brennan POV:

"Brennan, did you sleep here again?" Angela's voice distracted Bones from the bone fragments she'd been looking at.

"I didn't really sleep." She said.

"You mean that you've been working all night?"

"Yeah. I might be going on vacation tomorrow, so I'm trying to get everything done that needs doing before I leave."

"Vacation? Where? With who?"

"Jamaica, with Booth. He doesn't want to go alone, and if he can't get Tessa to go with him he wants me to come along."

Angela squealed. "Oh my god! I so hope that they decide to make it quits today, because sweetie, imagine yourself on a beach with a man who's close to perfect. Drinks with umbrellas in them, beautiful sunsets, warm weather, Booth getting sweaty…"

"Angela, we're just going on vacation. Booth has an extra ticket that'll go to waste otherwise."

"I know, I'm just saying that you might as well take advantage while you're at it." Angela's smile looked almost sinister.

"I need to work Angela."

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later." She got up and left the room. Temperance looked back down at the bones in front of her and took a deep breath, then picked up the piece that she had been working on previously to Angela's interruption.

"So, Bones, you got that time off we talked about?" Temperance's head shot up to look at Booth who was leaning against the doorframe with a smile.

"How did it go with Tessa?"

"We broke up." He said looking down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah… so, you coming tomorrow?"

"I've got some time off, so I suppose I am."

"Good! Our flight leaves at 10, so I'll pick you up at say 8:45?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and Brennan? Thanks for coming?"

Temperance smiled. "Not a problem. We'll have fun."

"You betcha." He said and then turned and left.

Temperance watched him leave and then looked back down at the bones. "Okay, back to work," she said and then with a sigh placed the bone back down in the appropriate place.

A little later she was standing with her team looking over the remains that had been sent down from Quantico. "So wait, let me get this straight: Booth asked you to go with him to Jamaica and you agreed?" Hogins asked.

"Yeah." Temperance replied.

"He broke up with Tessa too." Angela added.

"How long are you going to be gone, Doctor Brennan?" Zack asked.

"Ten days. I'll have my cell and laptop with me though so that you can contact me if you need it."

"You're going away on a romantic weekend with a guy that you haven't even been dating. I'm proud of you Brennan."

"It's not a romantic weekend. He has an extra ticket since Tessa isn't going and I'm taking it. It'll just be two colleagues going on vacation together."

"Honey, colleagues don't go on vacation to Jamaica together unless they're more than colleuges."

"We're partners."

"Yeah," Hodgins said, "you'll be a different kind of partner's after."

"What?" Temperance asked.

"Nothing," he said trying to cover up what he said.

"We're just going away for 10 days. I'm going to relax in the sun, work on my book, and visit the island. That's it. No more, no less."

"Sure…" Zack said with a smile.

"Zack! It's true. Now, what can you tell me about this skeleton?"

"Female, 20- 25 years old, cause of death was stabbing, the marks here, here and here, suggest that it was a short blade with a bent edge." Temperance nodded her approval.

"The particulates," Hodgins added, "show that the remains date back to approximately seven and a half months ago, and that the body was dumped in a hole with an abnormally high concentration of fertilizer. Also, I've found some pieces of seeds, I'm about to analyse them next."

"Okay. Angela?"

"I've composited a face and it's running through the FBI's face recognition program right now. We'll see what it spits out when it spits it out."

"Okay. Zack, since this is your case I'm handing it over to you. Doctor Goodman will check in on you every now and then to assess."

Both Zack and Hodgins groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing, Doctor Brennan." She looked at the two men and then at Angela but let it lie.

"Is there anything else before I go?"

"No, Brennan. You go, have a good time, and for heaven sakes, enjoy Booth." Angela said trying to push her towards her office.

"I'm not going to enjoy Booth! I'm going to enjoy the island."

"Right, with Booth."

Temperance let out a sigh of irritation and defeat went to her office and then grabbed her things and went home.

Booth POV:

Booth stood in the elevator on the way up to his office. The conversation he had just had with Tessa was replaying in his head. "It's just not going to work out, Seeley. We both know it. Angela was right, we're dead afraid of moving in together, which is the logical next step." He'd just stared at her and let her talk. And halfway through her speech on the 'fact that breaking up is the right thing to do' Seeley lost focus. The only thing running through his mind was that he had invited Bones to come with him to Jamaica and that he was surprisingly happy she might be. Just imagining her in a bathing suit laying down on the sand… all of a sudden this vacation had an enormous amount of potential. He'd left Tessa's office asking her to get her things while he was gone and to leave the key on the table on her way out the door.

"I'm sorry, Seeley." She'd said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll enjoy the trip none the less." He'd told her and walked out the door.

He walked down the hallway to his office casually greeting people as he went along. He sat down behind his desk and finished off a bit of paper work he needed done. Then, grabbing some of the things he would need he closed to door to his office and left.

That night he first and foremost put his gun in the security box he had bought at the beginning of his carrier. He'd started the habit as soon as he'd joined the FBI and had become more aggressive with regard to it as soon as Parker had been born.

Looking at the clock he noted the time. 6:30. Parker would be having dinner now; he thought and decided to call his son just as soon as he had something to eat. Opening the fridge he noticed how empty it truly was: a couple of old cartons from Wong Foo's, a half empty carton of milk, and a bag of bagels. Checking to make sure that the milk wasn't expired he poured himself a glass and then pulled out his cellphone.

He wasn't really sure why he called her, it wasn't until she picked up that he realised that he had.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones." He said, not quite sure what he was going to say, and then on a spur of the moment thought added, "have you had dinner?"

"I've got it in front of me."

"Oh." He said slightly disappointed.

"But I've ordered way too much if you're interested." She added.

"Yeah?"

"Sure Booth. Come on over, I'll keep it warm till you get here." She said.

"Thanks Brennan, I'll be right there." His face was about to split, or so it felt. Then dialling his ex-girlfriend's place he asked to talk toParker while he looked around for his car keys. He grabbed his key's and headed out the door, still not really sure where his feelings was coming from.

He was pretty sure he'd broken almost every traffic regulation known to man while he got to Bones' apartment. He'd made it in record time and now stood in front of her apartment looking at the front door. Placing his ear against the door he could hear the television on, she was watching some sort of program on celebrities.

Going to the front door he rang the bell.

Moments later the door opened and he saw Bones smiling at him. "Hey, I heard that there was extra food." She laughed and showed him in.

"It's Italian. I never really know what I want so I just order a bunch of stuff and the see where it takes me."

"Bones, there's more than enough food here to feed all the squints!" He said laughingly.

"Yeah, well, I usually have a hard time picking something to eat. I like going to Wong Foo's because he chooses for you."

"I get that, but usually you choose two dishes and just get those, but six?"

"I have a real hard time choosing. I'm incredibly indecisive when it comes to food."

"Apparently."

"Are you going to comment about my eating habits or just be glad that I invited you over for extras?" She said slightly irritated by the interrogation.

"Oh, glad, definitely glad." He said and then grabbing a plate and a fork helped himself to some food.

"So what are we watching?" He asked.

"I bought this box set, considering that you're always referring to it, I thought that I would see what you were talking about." Seeley watched her remove it from the plastic bag and a smile covered her face. "X-files!" He said.

"Yeah, you keep talking about how we're Scully and Mulder, and I still don't understand it."

"You're in for a treat then." He said.

As she put the DVD into the player, Seeley watched her. He'd noticed that she was attractive before, but until now really hadn't looked. Now that he was looking he really was enjoying what he saw. She was like all the pieces that he lacked. The analytical mind, the genius brain, the rational head. They seemed to match him in every way, and everything she lacked he wanted to teach her, to help her understand.

In no time they had finished dinner, and were continuing to watch the episodes. She'd moved over to the couch he was sitting on, and they had sat together watching the episodes and laughing. She'd been nit-picking all the episodes as she went along, and he couldn't help but laugh at all the things she'd picked up.

"Come on Booth, how did the cocoon get up there?"

"The bugs carried it up there, we saw it before."

"That's impossible. I doubt that they could do that; even a horde of those insects wouldn't be able to lift a full-grown man. It's incredibly improbable. To me it looks like he climbed up the tree and then they got to him, but why would he climb the tree if he was trying to get away from insects that fly? It's irrational."

He chuckled.

"And how come they didn't light a fire? They could have sent the entire house up into flames, which in turn would have attracted attention and would have gotten them rescued sooner. And if they didn't want to do that they could have at the very least burned wood so that they could survive the night. Like I said, it's illogical."

"Bones!" He'd said. "It's not about logical. It's about plot and story-line."

"But, as a rational doctor, especially as that is what they're portraying Scully to be, she should have thought of it. It's silly, Booth."

At that point it seemed like he had no choice left. He'd been fighting the entire evening just to lean over and kiss her. He'd noticed that while watching the episode Brennan had started chewing on her lip, and all that he wanted was to be able to lean over and kiss her, soothing the lip she had been worrying the entire time. Now that there seemed to be no out, he did just that.

At first it seemed as if she just sat there, but slowly she began to join in, and when she did all thoughts left Seeley's brain as he truly began his assault.

Brennan POV:

Wow, was all that went through Temperance's mind while Booth was kissing her. She'd wanted to kiss him for months now, and it was amazing. Her thoughts were all garbled and she felt as if her brain were short-circuiting. And when their lips parted it took her a while to reboot everything.

"Temperance." He said softly, his hands were cupping her cheeks and his thumbs were softly moving to and fro caressing. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too." She replied, but before his lips could reach hers again, she pulled back. "You've just gotten out of a relationship, let's not do something we're both going to regret in the end."

"Regret? I highly doubt it." He replied.

"Booth, you and Tessa broke up this afternoon. Let's give it a while. We'll go to Jamaica and see how it goes. How does that sound?" Logical, be rational her mind told her.

"Okay." He said, with a smile. Leaning back, he smiled at her and then looked at his watch. "It's eleven-thirty. I'll be here at 8:45 to pick you up. Okay?"

"I'll be ready." She smiled back. She got up and walked him to the door, where she allowed him to kiss her goodnight.

After he'd left Temperance leaned against the door sighing. She wasn't completely sure what she was doing, but it felt right and that had to count for something. Picking up her phone she called Angela while she got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Slow steps

POV Booth:

"God it's hot!" Seeley said getting off the plane.

"It's the hottest month of the year, Booth. If you come to Jamaica at the end of July, where the precipitation levels are incredibly low. Did you know that certain areas of the island have lower precipitation levels than others? It's unusual for so small and island-"

"Woah, Bones, Bones, hold on. We're on vacation; you can slow down your mind. Relax a little." Seeley said with a smile as he pulled her to him and slipped his hand in hers. He watched her look down at their entwined hands and then back up at his face with what he supposed was an insecure look. He smiled down at her and then leaned over to lightly touch his lips to her. "Don't worry Temperance. We're here on vacation together. Nothing's going to happen, relax a little, okay?"

"Let's get our luggage." She said.

"Sure. Then we'll get the car I rented for the next few days."

They waited for their luggage, and then after getting the car made their way to the hotel. "We're staying at the Pebbles Resort on Mainstreet in Falmouth."

"Isn't that in the Trelawny County?"

"It might be, I'm not that sure."

"So, what's the plan for the next ten days?" She asked him.

"Well, we'll take it as it comes I suppose. I thought that we could take today and tomorrow and just relax. After that I think we'll see what happens. There's enough of the island to explore as it is."

"Doctor Goodman told me that there was a Natural History museum in Kingston that was worth a look." Her enthusiasm seemed to radiate while she mentioned it, and he couldn't help but smile and promise that she would get to visit it sometime before they left. He wished that he could reach over, kiss her, and hold her against him, but he forced himself to resist and keep an eye on the road with short glances over to her just to see what she was doing.

"What you thinking about Bones?" Seeley wondered.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just enjoying my surroundings. It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah, it is." He replied and then reaching over, grabbed her hand and placed it on his thigh while he changed gear. Replacing his hand over hers he looked over at her and smiled. "So, what else do you want to do while we're here?"

"I'm not sure. I was google-ing yesterday and saw a couple of things that seemed interesting, but it all depends on what you feel like. I don't know what kind of a vacationer you are."

"Well, I'm kinda a beach and walk-around type of guy, but considering that I know that you aren't I'm sure we can find some museums that peak both our interests. I know that there's a Bob Marley Museum somewhere in Kingston that I wouldn't mind going to."

"We'll just have to make a day out of Kingston."

"I agree."

There was silence in the car for the moment, the radio, which was on softly, played reggae making both of them seem even more relaxed than they already were. The quietness was comfortable though. Neither felt the need to say anything, just sit in the presence of the other. All of a sudden the song changed and Seeley was incredibly surprised to hear Bones start to sing along with the music. When he realised what was on the radio as UB40's 'Red Red Wine' he turned the volume up and smiling at her started singing along as well.

_Red, red wine_

_Go to my head_

_Make me forget that i_

_Still need her so_

_Red, red wine_

_Its up to you_

_All I can do, ive done_

_But memries wont go_

_No, memries wont go_

_Id have thought_

_That with time_

_Thoughts of her_

_Would leave my head_

_I was wrong_

_And I find_

_Just one thing makes me forget_

_Red, red wine_

_Stay close to me_

_Dont let me be alone_

_Its tearin apart_

_My blue, blue heart_

_---red red wine rap section---_

_Red red wine you make me feel so fine_

_You keep me rocking all of the time_

_Red red wine you make me feel so grand_

_I feel a million dollars when your just in my hand_

_Red red wine you make me feel so sad_

_Any time I see you go it makes me feel bad_

_Red red wine you make me feel so fine_

_Monkey pack him rizla pon the sweet dep line_

_Red red wine you give me whole heap of zing_

_Whole heap of zing mek me do me own thing_

_Redred wine you really know how fi love_

_Your kind of loving like a blessing from above_

_Red red wine I love you right from the start_

_Right from the start with all of my heart_

_Red red wine in a 80s style_

_Red red wine in a modern beat style, yeah_

_(chorus)_

_Give me little time, help me clear up me mind_

_Give me little time, help me clear up me mind_

_Give me red wine because it make me feel fine_

_Mek me feel fine all of the time_

_Red red wine you make me feel so fine_

_Monkey pack him rizla on the sweet dep line_

_The line broke, the monkey get choke_

_Burn bad rizla pon him little rowing boat_

_Red red wine im gonna hold to you_

_Hold on to you cause I know you love true_

_Red red wine im gonna love you till I die_

_Love you till I die and thats no lie_

_Red red wine cant get you out my mind_

_Where ever you maybe ill surely find_

_Ill surely find make no fuss jus stick with us._

_(chorus)_

_Red red wine you really know how fi love_

_Your kind of loving like a blessing from above_

_Red red wine I love you right from the start_

_Right from the start with all of my heart_

_Red red wine you really know how fi love_

_Your kind of loving like a blessing from above_

_Red red wine you give me whole heap of zing_

_Whole heap of zing mek me do me own thing_

_Red red wine in a 80s style_

_Red red wine in a modern beat style, yeah._

The two of them were laughing by the end of it. "You're full of surprises, Bones. Who knew that you'd be able to sing UB40?"

"My roommate in college loved Reggae and when I graduated I just kept up with it. I love it. It's a relaxant and seems to have incredibly properties when it comes to hormones in the brain. It stimulates relaxants."

"Right Bones." He said with a sceptic smile.

"It's true."

"Sure."

"It is!"

"I believe you!" He gave up. "Anyway, the place that we're checking into shouldn't be much further. Keep an eye out for it will you?"

"Sure."

A half hour later they were checked in and shown to their room. "Wow, look at the view." Seeley commented.

"It's gorgeous."

"Yeah."

They stood there for a moment both looking out over the water that was picture perfect. "So, what shall we do?"

"Why don't we go to the beach and relax for a little while? Why don't you go and put your swim suit on and I'll start unpacking my stuff."

"Okay." He watched as Bones walked to the bedroom and rustled through her baggage to find her bathing suit. When he heard the bathroom door close he went to the bedroom to begin with the chore he had laid ahead of him. Walking in he stopped.

One bed.

He'd forgotten about that, and the couch looked too small for either one of them to use. They'd have to share. Just the thought made his knees a little weak. Forcing himself to put it aside for now he went to his luggage and started putting things in drawers. He was almost done when the bathroom door opened. He looked up to see Bones in a colourful cloth tied around her body to hide all but the straps tied around her neck.

"Go ahead Booth. I'll unpack and look for my sun block while I'm at it."

He nodded and went into the bathroom with his swim trunks. "I wont be but a minute." When he got out Bones was gone. He went back into the living room and saw her looking out over the ocean once more, a book in hand and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She took his breath away. The ethereal glow that surrounded her gave her almost a saint-like or divine look. He realised that he wanted to worship her, and decided then and there that before this trip was over he would be allowed to. He'd done so from afar, now he wanted to do it more literally.

She turned and his breath caught. Lifting her glasses she seemed to look at him curiously. "Is there something wrong Booth?"

"No. Nothing." He replied, then with two giant steps he was next to her and pulling her into his arms. Her lips felt soft under his and seemed to mold to his touch. He could taste her tanginess too. He'd tasted it before in the last few days and seemed not to have enough of it.

"Booth." She said softly when they came up for air. "Booth, we have to stop."

"What?" He whispered.

"We have to stop. You just ended your last relationship. You need a little time to get over her."

He sighed and then replied, "Just to let you know, we were derailing for a while now, Brennan. I was actually kind of waiting for her to balk when she did. I'm happy Angela talked to her and scared her. I've been watching you ever since we'd become partners." He seemed to be convincing her, "believe me, I don't need more time."

POV Bones:

Temperance wasn't too sure about what he was telling her. She could understand the words but the context of what he was saying was lost to her. She was probably still a little delirious from the kiss that they had shared mare moments ago.

"No Booth. We need to take this one step at a time. I don't want to rush into things. All things considered I think we should wait a little while. We're here together for 10 days. Say that something does happen and then we regret it, then what? We'll still be forced to be in each other's company for the rest of the 10 days, plus that when we get home we'll have to work with each other. So, let's just set a slower pace, and like you said: see where it goes."

"Okay Temperance." He said, "but do I still get to kiss you?"

She blushed, but replied, "Yeah, that would be nice."

His smirk died in seconds as he once again took command of her lips. "Come on," he then said leaving her in a daze, "swimming pool or beach?"

"Pool. We can try the beach tomorrow."

"Kay." He led her towards the door. "But can I put the sun block on your back?"

"Be my guest," Temperance replied allowing him to close the door behind her.

By the time dinner rolled in, they had both returned to the room to shower, change, and gone to the hotel restaurant. They'd both ordered a local dish made of saltfish and shared a bottle of white wine. A diverse set of topics had been discussed and none of it had pertained to corpses and death. She'd learned that his favourite type of music was soft rock and that he loved the colour blue. His son wanted to become an FBI agent like his father, but that Booth didn't think it would last into his teens.

She in turn had told him about the funnier things she'd done in college, like help some friends prank the administration of Northwestern by switching the sugar with a different substance to change the colour of their urine, about how she and her brother Russ had once pretended to have an imaginary friend while they were little in order to try and scare everyone around them, and how she once cut her hair so short that her best friend mistook her for a boy.

They'd laughed, and by the time the ice cream they'd ordered had shown up they felt as if they had known each other significantly longer than they had the day before. Before walking back to their room Booth had taken her hand in his and they'd walked along the beach for a while.

"Did I tell you how hot you looked in that bikini this afternoon."

"No, but I noticed that you couldn't take your eyes off me." She said with a sly look.

"Nowerdays I can rarely keep my eyes off you. It seems impossible every time I'm near you, Temperance. You fascinate me."

She stopped, turned to him and looked up into his eyes hoping to read them for anything. She took a moment and noticed something that she hadn't seen before and couldn't discern.

All of a sudden he laughed. "I feel like Spike in a later season." He chuckled slightly breaking the spell over them.

"I don't know what that means." She said.

"I know Bones and it doesn't matter." She felt Booth tug at her hand and lead her back to their hotel room.

_Hey everyone, _

_Here's the next instalment. I've family visiting so this may take a little longer to write than I thought. Also, I've never been to Jamaica myself, so if anyone has any suggestions or experiences they would like to share please PLEASE email me. Otherwise this story will be a compilation of research and ideas that I think might be a little Jamaican (Especially when it comes to the feeling you get on the island.)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please let me know what you think. I LOVE feedback, both bad and good as long as the bad is helpful and critiques. _

_Maggi_

_PS. Thank you to those that pointed out that I accidentally wrote Smithsonian instead of Jeffersonian. And yes, I accidentally wrote Sean instead of Parker, Sean's my cousin whose staying with me, sorry for the mistakes._


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: One too many?

Bones POV:

Her eyes fluttered on the verge of waking. She yawned away the sleep and lifted her hands to rub her eyes. Slowly her mind caught up and she took in her surroundings. First she remembered where she was: Jamaica. Then, she noticed why she couldn't move: Booth's arm had slipped around her waist while they were sleeping and pinned her both to the mattress and himself.

She waited for the feeling of panic to overtake her as had happened previously when she first started sharing a bed with a man, but none came. She seemed to revel in the feeling of him pressed up behind her, spooning. She could feel his morning arousal nestled into her backside and closed her eyes trying to preserve the feeling of all of him against her. If it hadn't been for her bladder, she would have stayed in that position longer, but nature called and this happened to be one that she couldn't put off. Slowly she tried lifting his arm in order to slip from under it, however, he only seemed to pull her tighter against him. She sighed and tried again. This time he let go and rolled onto his back allowing her to leave.

After visiting the porcelain pot, she returned to the room and just stood there admiring him. His features, which usually showed his active personality, were now at rest, giving him a permanent boyish feature that she was encountering more often. She admired each of his facial features in turn, in her mind going over the name of each bone, and thinking about how perfectly he was put together. If the god he believed in truly existed he'd done an exquisite job on Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"You planning on standing there and just looking at me?" She heard his scratchy morning voice. 'Very sexy,' Angela's voice told her. "Because, you could get back into bed and we could move past the stage of catching glances and go on to things a little more satisfying." His eyes opened and she once again noticed the playful 'joie de vivre' that showed through his eyes.

"I was thinking that we could go for breakfast." She said copping out.

"You sure, Temperance?" He said getting up and leaning back against the headboard.

"Um, yeah." She said, all the while the voice of Angela in her head told her, 'Are you crazy, jump back in!'

'No!' She yelled back at the voice, 'He's just gotten out of a relationship, we'll take it slowly.'

'Come on, you want it, he wants it, go for it.' The voice edged on.

'I can't.'

'You're balking.'

'No I'm not!'

'You so are! Sweetie, listen to me, you're holding him back, just like miss sexy lawyer did. He's there for the taking, so take!'

'No!' She said and then turned Angela's voice off.

"How about we go for a swim and then have breakfast? We'll take it easy today, just see what there is to do here and at the beach." Booth said getting out of bed to stand in front of her. He hadn't been wearing a shirt last night, only his boxers. She knew that, but right then, seeing him stand in front of her first thing in the morning was making her slightly light headed. All of a sudden his arm slipped around her and pulled her to him catching her lips under his. Her knees went weak and she clung to him to keep herself from sinking to the ground.

He lifted his lips all too soon, and she had to rest her forehead on his chest for a moment.

"Still want to go to the beach?" He asked.

"Yeah." Her voice shook.

"Okay." He smiled and after kissing her forehead, gave her a sly look on his way to the bathroom.

Temperance sank down onto the bed. Her heart throbbed loud enough to hear in her head and her hands shook. 'Get a grip,' she told her hands, but they wouldn't seem to listen. For one of the few times in her life she seemed not to be able to command her body to do something, which scared her. If her brain didn't have control over her actions all kinds of things could happen while she was here. As if a firecracker went off in her head, Temperance then realised what the trip could turn into.

'You knew,' Angela said, 'secretly you wanted it.'

'Maybe,' she agreed.

'There's no maybe about it. You wanted it.'

'Okay, I did.'

Just then the door opened and Booth came out with nothing but a towel on.

"Hey Bones, I hope you like wet bathing suits, cause ours haven't dried yet."

Knowing that a blush was forming she looked towards the cupboard and got up towards it. "I brought an extra."

"An extra, as sexy as the one you had on yesterday, cause I gotta tell ya bones, brown's a good colour on you."

"Don't call me Bones, Booth."

"Fine, then don't call me Booth, Bones."

She turned and looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, why not? I call you Tempe and you call me Seeley? It'll be another unusual thing of our vacation."

She thought for a moment and then agreed. "All right." Then taking two paces towards him said, "Seeley…"

"Yeah?" He seemed to be eyeing her for something devious.

She moved to stand in front of him and smiled. "Could you do something for me?"

His answer was immediate. "What?" Hands moving up her back.

Temperance wanted to smile but instead leaned up and whispered in his ear, "move." Then she quickly pushed him back and ran into the bathroom laughing.

She could hear Booth's reaction through the door. "You're evil Temperance. Evil."

Booth POV:

Seeley stood looking back at the bathroom door and noted how his partner anthropologist was driving him crazy. 'Who would have guessed?' He thought. 'That she'd have such an evil streak in her?' He smiled and went to the cupboard to get another pair of swim trunks. Switching on the television he found CNN and watched for a moment while waiting for his roommate to come out of the bathroom.

Just as he was about to call her, the door opened and he saw her in a bikini. This time it was light blue, the same colour, as her eyes and it made them seem even more striking. With no thought to his actions and no self-control, he leapt at her and engulfed her in his arms. His lips landed on hers as he tried to take possession of her.

He felt her stiffen at first, but after a moment began to respond to his ministrations. Within moments they were both groping at each other and passionately kissing. Seeley moved them towards the bed and then feeling it against the back of his legs fell back, taking Tempe with him. They parted when they landed on the bed.

"Temperance?" He said softly looking in her eyes for some sort of sign.

"Seeley." She said, and then grabbed his head and brought it back down to hers. They were in a rush to remove all scraps of clothing, and when they were finally pressed together without any impediments it was as if a level of satisfaction had been reached and they slowed down a little. Hands roamed and lips and tongues explored until they could take it no more. Then in one swoop he entered her.

He looked down at Temperance, his eyes questioning if she was all right. She smiled up at him, and giving the get-go got him to move. The feeling was euphoric. His brain was on the verge of short-circuiting, and when it finally did he felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

Looking down at her he noticed she was breathing just as hard as he was. "Please tell me that I waited?" He asked.

"You were right on time." Tempe smiled back. "You're gonna have to move, Seeley. I need to breath."

Groaning he lay down next to her. They lay there for a moment and then Seeley gathered her into his arms and held her to him. "No regrets?"

"None."

"Good." He saw her yawn and smiled. "Go to sleep. We'll go to the beach later."

"Kay." She answered and fell into slumber. Seeley wasn't trailing far behind her.

They woke up hours later. Tempe was the first to wake and when Seeley finally opened his eyes he encountered hers looking straight at him with a smile glowing from her lips. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"Couldn't ask for better. What time is it?"

"It's about two. Wanna head to the beach now?"

"Sure. Let me just find my trunks." He kissed her lips and sat up. He got out of bed full of energy and picked up his trunks handing her her bikini. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just sore. Muscles I haven't used in a long time." He watched her put on her bikini, his arousal growing again.

"Come on, Seeley." She said once she had gotten off the bed. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and onto the porch that led to the water.

Fifteen minutes later they had lathered each other in sun lotion and had gotten into the water for a swim. Then, while Tempe got out the book she'd brought to read, Booth lay on his stomach and fell asleep.

Half an hour later, Temperance woke him up in order to get him to roll over. "You'll get sun burned otherwise."

With a yawn, Seeley sat up and looked over at her. She had a pen and paper in her hand and was busily scribbling things down. "What you working on?"

"My book. I have a due date next month and I still have three chapters left to write." She smiled at him and then looked down at her notes.

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Cause it's not finished yet. When it's completely done I'll give you a copy." She said.

"Is that before or after it's published?"

"After."

"What if I just steal a copy?" He said with a sly smile.

She smiled back. "I'd have to kill you."

He laughed and lunged at her causing her to giggle. Eventually they were both panting. "Let's go back to the room." Seeley suggested. "I'll take you out for dinner tonight somewhere special."

"Okay." He loved to see her smile and decided then and there that this trip would be to see how often he could get her to smile. Afterall, it sometimes seemed as if she never did, but then again it wasn't as if her job had many things to smile about.

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long, but first I went on vacation to Rome, and then I had two exams, and then I couldn't upload! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Discovery

Bones' POV:

She sat across from him at the table and watched him eat his dinner. She'd never been someone to do something like that, but just the way he seemed to enjoy his food made her watch him. It was as if he inhaled it, but really enjoyed what he was eating while he did so. His eyes shone and he seemed almost ten years younger.

Relaxation looked good on him, she decided.

He'd become even more playful, tickling her, chasing her, and making lewd comments. The night before, when he had taken her out to dinner, he'd played footsie with her under the table, which kept her cheeks, a rosy tint through all three courses. Afterwards they had walked along the beach back to their room and he'd made love to her over and over again, until Temperance thought she'd died and gone to heaven several times over.

This morning he'd woken her up with breakfast, having gone out and gotten croissants, bagels, and coffee. The meal though, was temporarily forgotten as they once again had to satisfy their carnal desires. It wasn't until mid morning that they got out of bed and headed to the car on their first sightseeing day.

She put another fork of fish in her mouth and thought about everything they had visited that day. They'd gone to Kingston and seen the Natural History Museum, the Bob Marley Museum, and watched a play in a local theatre. She'd enjoyed it thoroughly. In the Natural History Museum, she'd added extra commentary to the exhibition for Booth, who seemed interested in what she had to say. He held her close and kept asking insightful questions about certain things. At the Bob Marley Museum though, the roles had been reversed, as Booth had been the one to tell her everything he knew about Rastafarians and the culture that inspired the musician. Eventually after a late lunch they stumbled on a theatre, which was playing a local play and decided to sit in on it. Neither understood much of it, but enjoyed it none the less. Especially, with Booth whispering in her ear every few minutes making up his own dialogue. Keeping herself from laughing therefore proved to be extremely difficult.

"What you thinking about, Tempe?" Booth's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, just about our day. I had a really good time." She smiled and then looking down at her food took another bite.

"Yeah, me too. This island is definitely turning out to be much more interesting than I anticipated." She watched him pause for a moment and with a smile added, "But, that could be because of the company I have along with me." She let him pick up her hand and then kiss it. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I read about the Bloomfield Great House in the tourist guide in our room yesterday. Apparently is a 200-year-old Georgian-style coffee plantation main house built many years before the town of Mandeville was formed."

"What's it now?"

"Well, primarily a restaurant, but they sometimes has concerts and an art exhibition. Plus, it's supposed to have great food. I thought we could go there for lunch, and that we could look around the Mandeville area."

"Sounds good. We'll have a look tomorrow before we set out on what things there are to do in the area, okay?"

"Okay." They let the waiter remove their plates and asked for the dessert card. Then alone again Temperance asked. "So, Seeley, tell me about your son."

"Ah, Parker." He said with a far off smile. "He's just your average kid, hyperactive, friendly and loves to learn everything. He's really smart for his age. You know, Tempe, at the moment he seems to have this fascination with dinosaurs. I thought I'd take him to the Jeffersonian sometime and show him the dinosaurs they have there. Considering that you're the bone-lady, I thought you might want to come with us."

"I'd love to!" She lit up.

"He needs to meet you anyway." Booth added.

"Do you introduce him to all of your girlfriends?"

"Um, no. Actually, I've never introduced him to any of them. I don't really want to get his hopes up, and I'm usually not to sure about those relationships. To put Parker through that over and over again- I just can't."

"I understand. But why me?" She asked.

"Because you're you, Tempe. And I trust you, that if for some reason I can't fathom our relationship doesn't work out, you wont hurt my son."

They were both quiet for a moment, letting the discussion sink in. 'Say something Brennan!' Angela was yelling at her. 'What?' She asked back. 'Anything, just don't let the silence go on like this.'

"Thank you, Seeley. That means a lot to me." She smiled.

He waved it on as if it were nothing and then said, "So, how do you think the squint squad is doing without you?"

She laughed. "Hodgins is probably going out of his mind. I left him in charge of the group, but I have the impression that Doctor Goodman will pull his superior card."

"It's 'play his superior card', Bones."

"Right. Plus, the fact that you're on vacation means that there are no cases, therefore they'll be bored out of their minds."

"Poor squint squad."

"Don't call them that." She said in her best authoritative voice.

"But that's what they are. You gotta admit, Tempe, they're pretty squintish. Especially Zack."

"Zack is brilliant! And plus, remember I'm part of the 'squint squad' as you put it."

She noted how his smile became softer. "Yeah, but you're my squint. That's the difference."

"Whatever."

Temperance allowed him to lift up her hand again and kiss it. Miraculously her irritation began to disappear. She sighed and looked up at him in expectation.

She saw him sign the bill and then get up, helping her out of her chair said, "I read that this place has a lounge with live music. Wanna go?"

"Sure." She smiled. Then grabbing his hand allowed him to lead her off.

Booth POV:

Seeley noticed the couples dancing, when he opened the doors from the lounge. They were playing a slow song, and the place was packed. As soon as they entered the song ended and another began to play. "Dance with me?" He whispered into her ear seductively.

She nodded he led the way to the floor. Slipping his arm around her waist he brought their hands to rest on his chest. She seemed to almost sink into him, and Seeley couldn't help but silently revel in the feeling. Then, when she laid her head on his shoulder, he bent his to touch hers. Swaying to the music, all was lost except for the feeling of the amazing woman he held in his arms.

Oh you know what I'd like to do right now,  
I'd like to lay right down girl,  
And put my arms around you.  
Wonder where will I be let's say six years from now,  
I wish that I could still be with you.  
Now if I had it in my hand, control your every move,  
Now here is exactly what I'd do.

I'd put you in the middle of my rose garden,  
And I'd never ever have to say pardon,  
To the daises the tulips the buttercups not even the roses.  
And I'd water you first every morning,  
The other flowers would have to start calling,  
give me some water please, we too need to grow.

Wonder where will I be let's say,  
Ten years down the road.  
I search my heart and constantly you're there.  
Can't get you out of my system and I like this living,  
It's so wonderful that you and I can share.

I'd put you in the middle of my rose garden,  
And I'd never ever have to say pardon,  
To the daises the tulips the buttercups not even the roses.  
And I'd water you first every morning,  
The other flowers would have to start calling,  
give me some water please, we too need to grow.

Time will change us never,  
Nature's gonna keep us together.  
Time will change us never  
Nature's gonna keep us forever.

I know our love will last,  
So I shouldn't even ask,  
Where will I be, will you be there with me.  
Can't get you out of my system and I like this living,  
I've searched my heart, it always sets me free.

Time will change us never,  
Nature's gonna keep us together.  
Time will change us never  
Nature's gonna keep us forever.

And in the middle of my rose garden,  
I'd never ever have to say pardon,  
To the daises the tulips the buttercups not even the roses.  
And I'd water you first every morning,  
The other flowers will have to be calling,  
same water please, we too need to grow.

Sometime during the music he had noticed the musky smell she seemed to have. She smelled of desire, passion, and boldness. It enthralled him and the light-headedness he was feeling began to effect different parts of his body, that the arm he had wrapped around her pulled her in even more closely, so that their bodies touched completely.

Her head immediately came up to meet his, and he knew that she had felt his erection. It wasn't as if he were trying to hide it. On the contrary, he had one thing on his mind and that was rapidly taking over anything else remotely sane.

The minute he saw her eyelids hood her eyes he groaned. Her breathing had become shallow and he could feel her moving against him. The dance had become more sensual, as every part of his body seemed to be on fire. He could feel everything. It was as if he were oversensitive to her touch. His hairs were on end, his mind shut down, and all he could do was let her movements take over and his body react to hers.

"Seeley," her voice was like a drug, and as soon as he had said her name he wanted her to say it again. 'Speak!' He tried to will her.

"Seeley… we need to leave."

The sounds excited him, the meaning of them, though, hadn't been comprehended yet. "Huh?"

"We need to go, Seeley. This could turn indecent. They'll kick us out."

He grunted in approval, but didn't move. Then when she tried to pry herself away he decided he really didn't like her being away from him physically and pulled her even tighter towards him. Finally she seemed to wiggle away, much to his disappointment and the two of them moved towards the door. They quickly walked to their room. In the elevator he stood behind her and pulled her back to him. He began kissing the side of her neck, paying special attention to the spot behind her ear which caused her to wiggle against him in a pleasurable way.

Getting into the room proved to be a problem for them as Temperance couldn't seem to find the keyhole while trying to kiss him at the same time. Eventually they had to part in order to get the door opened and then they moved to start undressing each other. They were frantic. Energized. Clothing went flying until with only undergarments they fell onto the bed. Foreplay was forgotten as they tried to find a fast way towards relief. With one swoop he was in her, and for a moment he felt contentment wash over him: it was as if he had finally found his way home. That feeling was shortlived, however, as he stroked himself inside her. The tension began to build again and the need for release became impossible to bare.

"Tempe." He said, her name falling like a prayer from his mouth.

The noises she began to make excited him even more, to the point that he was about to come undone. He looked into her eyes and saw her on the verge as well. He lifted a finger to the most sensitive part of all her body and quickly helped her along. Moments later he was pouring into her.

He lay his head on her breast and attempted to catch his breath. "Oh God." He moaned. "You're gonna kill me Tempe."

"Not if you kill me first. That's one with one hell of a gun."

Not used to her puns he began laughing so hard. As he slipped to sleep he was still chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: There's always a hitch

Temperance POV:

Opening her eyes she realized that morning was about to break. The signs of light were coming into the room through the sheer curtains. She sighed with delight. Her body was pleasantly aching in different places. Looking over she saw Seeley still sleeping- he lay on his stomach, with his arm surrounding her, keeping her close. She hoped that he would wake up soon, she could definitely use a repeat of the performance he'd given the night before. However, on the other hand, he looked to cute to wake. He'd been so relaxed the last few days and part of it was due to the amount of sleep he was getting on a daily basis.

'Wake him. You know you want to.' Angela said.

'But look at him.'

'I'm looking at him and I'm seeing something I want to shag.'

'I'll let him sleep just a little bit longer.' She quieted her alter ego.

In the end though, selfishness prevailed and she decided to wake him up. Not being able to move, she slipped her hand down his body and took him in hand. At first it was as if nothing was happening: he made no noise and seemed to be relatively still. Tempe frowned and then decided to change course. With a wicked smile she scooted down the bed. Positioning herself so that she was face to face with his penis, she leaned over and kissed it on the head. A moment later she took the tip in her mouth and with her tounge began to play with it. He started to groan. She smiled around him and continued her ministrations, eager to see how long it would take him to fully wake up. Slowly she moved herself forward until he touched the back of her mouth. Then she loosened her muscles and in one swoop she deep throated him.

"Oh, Fuck!" Seeley woke up and looked down at her. His face was a picture of surprise. Temperance laughed inside realizing that he was trying to come to terms with what was going on. She began moving and when his hand reached into her hair, she knew he was right there with her.

"God!" He moaned his voice guttural. "Oh, God, Temperance."

She hummed her delight around him, causing his body to shiver in response. She began speeding up, immediately taking his sack in her hands adding to hi pleasure. Just as she felt that he was going to come, she felt him move himself away and out of her mouth. Then in one move he had brought her up the bed and under him. Before she knew it, he was inside her.

"Want you to come with me." He said.

His eyes were closed as he seemed to compose himself. Then all of a sudden he began to move. She loved the feeling of him, gliding in and out. "Seeley." She whispered. The build up was phenomenal and moments later she seemed to be coming apart. "SEELEY!" She screamed at her release.

She felt him roll off and lay down next to her. They were both panting in an effort to catch their breath.

"Wow." She commented.

His only reply was a grunt.

"We seem to keep getting better and better at this. I don't think I'll survive the week." She felt him lean over her and moved her head so that he had access to her neck. She liked how he sometimes nibbled on it after making love.

"You're gonna kill me, Temperance. What a way to wake up!"

"You were taking too long, and I was getting bored."

"Well, I'm glad I could help out. What time is it anyway?"

She turned her head and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Just after seven."

"Hmm. So, we've got time to sleep a little more, and then I'm gonna make love to you again, and then we'll start our day." His arm went round her and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay." She snuggled into him. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Seeley."

"I'm already in love with you, Temperance." He replied.

She automatically got up on one arm and to look down at him. "You are?" She said in wonder.

"Yeah." He pulled her back down. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and then leaning over kissed him and relaxed back into sleep.

When she woke up hours later it was due to the ringing that was coming from somewhere next to her. Reaching over she pulled the ringing instrument towards her and placed it next to her ear. "Brennan." She said and then was replied with another ring.

The proximity of the sound thoroughly woke her up and she quickly found the answer button. "Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie!" Angela's perky voice came through. "How's the vacation."

"Hey Angie." She whispered, looking over at Booth and found him still asleep.

"Why are you whispering? It's like ten-thirty over there. I thought you would have been up by now."

"Late night. Seeley's still asleep."

"No I'm not." She heard him reply.

"Oh, he's not anymore."

"Oooh, sleeping close to him, is that it?" Tempe could hear the smile in her voice. "So, how are you and SEELEY doing?" She said really stressing his name.

"Good. We're having a good time, really relaxing and looking around the island."

"I'm sure." She said not believing her. "I want details, honey!"

"Angie! I'm not giving you details!" She screeched. Looking down at Seeley she saw him smile and stick his hand out for the phone. "Hold on, he wants to talk to you." She said and passed the cell off to him.

"Hey Angela. Just wanted to tell you, we've been pretzelling ever since we got here."

"Booth!"

"Brennan!" He mocked her laughingly and passed the phone back.

"Oh sweetie, it sounds so yummy! When you get home I want to know everything! Oh, hold on." Tempe heard her talk in the background with someone and then the sound changed as she was put on speakerphone. "Hey Brennan, we've got a new case that the guys wanna ask about."

"Okay. Hey guys."

"Hi Doctor Brennan," Zack said.

"Hey Doctor Brennan," Hodgins said almost simultaneously.

"What's up?" She wondered.

"We've been sent a corpse by the FBI that we can't make heads or tails of."

"The FBI's sending you corpses?" Tempe looked over at Seeley, who seemed to frown upon hearing the news. She saw him lean closer so that he could hear. "Hold on let me put you guys on speaker phone so that we can both hear."

She pressed the button and then put the phone down between them on the bed.

"Agent Booth's there with you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Hi guys." Seeley replied. "What's going on?"

"Female, 20 to 25 years of age, of Asian descent. Cause of death is unknown. I've looked over the entire skeleton and can't find anything. It doesn't make sense."

"Where was she found?" Seeley asked.

"She was in the trunk of a car that was found in a ravine."

"Drowning?" Tempe asked.

"There were no particulates in the trunk to suggest that she had decomposed there. It was as if the victim was moved into the trunk after being wiped completely clean." Hodgins added.

"Facial recognition?"

"No scull." Angela said.

"What about DNA?"

"The bone marrow wasn't usable anymore." Zack.  
"Skeletal defects?"

"None that I can find."

"Brennan?" Angela began, "I've got the pictures uploaded. Do you have your computer?"

"Yeah, hold on." While she went to her things and got her computer she listened as Booth continued the conversation with Angela.

"So, how are things, Booth?" Her best friend asked.

"Things are good. Sun, blue skies and clear water."

"Plus, Brennan."

"Tempe is definitely a plus." He smirked.

"How is Doctor Brennan a plus?" Zack asked obviously confused.

"Alright," Brennan said. I've got it on, you can send the pictures."

"Oh," Booth asked, "Who's the agent working with you?"

"Special Agent Stacy Rugland." Angela said.

"Son of a Bitch!" Seeley yelled.

Seeley POV:

Booth threw off the covers from the bed and went to put on his pants. In an effort to locate his cell phone which lay somewhere in his clothes from the night before, Seeley began throwing discarded articles of cloth around the place.

"Seeley, what are you looking for?" He heard Temperance call from the other side of the room.

"My cell. I need to call and find out what's going on." He kept on his task. Looking under the bed he found it and turned it on. There were five missed calls as well as half a dozen sms's. He half listened to Temperance talk with Angela while going through the sms's. He replied to the ones that required it and then went on the voicemails. Eventually he came to the one he thought he'd find. The message was recorded the day they'd arrived on the island.

"Agent Booth, this is Deputy Director Sam Cullen. The Director and I met regarding your case files and such, and the Director decided that bringing a squint out into the field would be problematic for the FBI. Therefore effective of immediately you have been assigned a new partner. When you get back from your vacation you'll need to get in touch with Special Agent Stacy Rugland."

"Damn it!" He said and then deleted the message that had been recorded just a few hours after the first, and then he heard the voice of a man he seemed to remember all too well. He cringed at the sound.

"Hey Booth. It's Rugland. You've probably already heard, but we've been assigned to work with each other. I've already gotten a case from Cullen. I'm going to head over to the lab and introduce myself to your crew. Get in contact with me about the case file, will ya? See you soon, Booth."

He saw red. Not only was the ass taking over his work and invading his territory he was taking initiative- Something Seeley really hated.

"I don't like him Brennan." Angela's voice intruded his thoughts.

"He's been making lewd comments, Dr. Brennan." Zach added. "Especially to Angela, but I've heard that other women have been having problems as well."

"Zack!" Angela scolded, "Brennan's on vacation. We don't need to disturb her while she's there. Brennan, sweetie, we just called because the boys had some questions and Dr. Goodman said that they needed to contact you with regard to them as they don't have anything to do with his field."

"No, wait," Seeley interrupted. "What has that slime-ball been doing?"

"Like I was saying, Agent Booth-" Zach started.

"Nothing." Angela said. "Zach ask Brennan your question and then we'll leave them to have their vacation. Alright?"

"Yes. Angela." Zack said in defeat and then began throwing technical jargon around informing Temperance of the situation and where he had encountered trouble. When he had finished and they'd all said goodbye to each other Seeley turned to Temperance.

"I'm surprised that you didn't push anything with regard to what Zack said about Angela."

"When something's really wrong, Angela knows that she can come to me. When she doesn't say anything that means that she can take care of herself, therefore I won't worry for the time being. However, if when we come home she still hasn't said anything and Zack says that nothing has changed, I will take action." He watched her move up to him and come to sit in front of him. "So, as long as there is nothing we can do. Let's just get on with things that are available to us."

"I need to call Cullen."

"Later." She said and then pulling him down on top of him caught his lips against her own. "We're still on vacation, Seeley. There isn't really anything that we can do at the moment. Don't you agree?"

After a moments hesitation he agreed. Allowing her to pull him down he allowed her to move his thoughts to pleasanter ones.

An hour later they were finally leaving the room. The night before they had planned their day, deciding on going to another part of the island. Driving along, wind in their hair and music blaring, Seeley was mainly quiet. His thoughts had once again turned to work and his new 'partner'. In his mind he tried to think of the different ways that he could get rid of the idiot. Eventually Temperance began to notice though, and called him on it.

"What's up Seeley? What's wrong with this guy? Not that I'm happy you're getting a new partner, but he seems to really bug you."

"I knew him back in Quantico. The guy's a bastard. He tends to make unseemly gestures and say things that he shouldn't. I remember that he once cornered one of the female trainees and when he finally got her he spent days gloating about it."

"Ball of slime," Temp nodded.

Seeley chuckled, "It's slimeball, sweetheart." He smiled and kissed the hand that he picked up from his thigh and replaced it.

"That's what I said!"

"Of coarse." He smiled and then continued. "In any case, the few things I've heard about him since then, is that every agent he's worked with since then he's gotten injured, with exception to one, which died in a shoot out. He's bad luck."

"Then why is he still working for the FBI?"

"Nothing concrete was proven. I'm not completely sure, as I said; I've only heard a couple of things."

"Okay." Temperance replied. He knew she wasn't too sure of his new partner, and especially didn't like the idea that she wouldn't be working with him anymore, but as his girlfriend she wouldn't be able to work with him anyway. He didn't even want to tempt the fates by thinking of what the consequences could be by working with Stacy Rugland. At least Temperance was a good shot and would care if something happened to him. The first case they did together came to mind. It had been about a year ago, before she had gone to South America to help with the mass graves there.

He'd walked into her lab with the remains of a twenty year old girl. In the end it had been a domestic disturbance incident. The girl's mother had hit her and created a cement wall, behind which she had placed her daughter. Ten years later, when the house had been in the process of remodeling by a new owner, the body had been found. The mother had been killed in a car accident three years after the death of her daughter and the father had always thought that the rows between the parent and he child had caused the daughter to run away. Their marriage had broken and the man had spent thousand of dollars in search of his only child without a lead.

The case had really affected them both. He wasn't sure, but Seeley was almost positive that that was the moment she'd decided against having children. He, on the other hand, had gone to visit his son as often as he could, taking over more duties from his ex-girlfriend. After spending time with Parker he'd seen how much he really wanted a real family: wife and a few more children.

"Seeley, how about after our drive we go to the beach and just lay in the sun for a little while?" She pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sure."

"Oh, and let's try that restaurant that the waiter recommended yesterday."

"Okay."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking of our first case together. Remember?"

"Virginia Adsworth."

"That's the one."

There was a pause, and then she said, "You were such a bastard then. I remember you walking in being all 'I'm the FBI agent, you do what I say.'"

"Yeah, well you weren't that easy yourself. You were butting into all of my work and driving me crazy! Plus, you kept bugging me to take you out into the field."

"Yeah, but I got to do that eventually." She smiled; the Cheshire cat had nothing on her.

"I like having you out in the field. Even if you're bad with people you don't know. We'll work on that though." Looking over at his passenger he saw her smile as she beamed at him. Those smiles lightened his life. When she was that happy, so was he. He felt his heart constrict.

"Oh, look Seeley, It's a fruit stall. Let's get something." Seeley pulled over to the side and they got out.

Seeley got out of the car and while she was making sure she had everything in her bag, opened the door for her to help her out. He took her hand as they walked to the stall. As he looked over the fruits he half listened as Temperance spoke to the owner. She was an elderly woman who had taken a seat under a tree in a folding chair. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, held up by a piece of cloth. Her clothes were dull and loose on her fail body.

Looking back down at the fruits he noticed the good condition they were in. He began feeling them for ripeness and then starting picking different ones, putting them in the plastic bag that Temperance had brought with her. When he had what seemed like a good amount he walked over to the ladies in order to show what he had chosen. Holding open the bag for her to take a look at his selection, he looked over her.

Her relaxed nature seemed to be radiating from her. Every day that they spent on the island she seemed more relaxed, more beautiful, and more sensual. Her high-strung scattered way of walking seemed more feminine and relaxed. She seemed to be reflecting the environment around her and it looked really good on her. It gave an exotic tint to her.

He pulled out a couple bills and handed it over to the elder woman, who smiled a large toothless grin. Moments later with smiles on their faces and hands clasped they bade goodbye to the lady and returned to their car.

While Seeley continued driving Temperance was busy pulling out fruits. Having pulled Seeley's pocket knife from his pants she sat down and started peeling an apple. Seeley changed the station to something more of his taste, and song came onto the radio and the two of them got to swinging in their seat.

Back In The Old Days, Tight Like A Fight,  
Used To Hang With The Devil In The Broad Daylight  
We Had A Route, A Walkabout,  
Until We Had A Row, A Kind Of Falling Out  
He Showed Me The Low, Showed Me The Down  
Called It The Happy Low Down  
We Used To Rock Some Tunes With A Guy Named Lloyd  
Lloyd Still Got Them Polaroid's

Broad Daylight  
Broad Daylight

Stop Climaxing , You Got Your Fight  
Leaving Him Alone In The Broad Daylight  
He Might Get It On, On His Own And Start Building A Throne  
Out Of Worn Out Razors  
Look At You Shaking You Can't Find His Plight  
Got You Scared Of Ghosts In The Dead Of Night  
While You're Making Up Stories Trying To Make It Ok,  
He'll Be Bringing Them In To Let Them Out And Play

In The Broad Daylight

Broad Daylight  
Leaving Me Alone In The Broad Daylight  
In The Broad Daylight  
Broad daylight  
In the broad day...  
Please Don't Leave Me Alone  
Leaving Me Alone In The Broad Daylight

You'll Get Your Money, You'll Get Your Night  
Just Leave Me Alone Up (In The Broad Daylight)  
I Need Some Shit Of My Own, I Need A Throne  
Not Them Razors  
And Who You Think You Are Screaming Hollywood Burn?  
If You Really Want To Stop It Then Burn Your Sperm  
Cause This Here Be Going On Until Its Not And Then A Little More

Broad Daylight  
Leaving Me Alone In The Broad Daylight  
In The Broad Daylight

Broad Daylight, In The Broad Day  
Please Don't Leave Me Alone  
Leaving Me Alone In The Broad Daylight

In The Broad Daylight  
In The Broad Daylight  
In The Broad Daylight  
In The Broad Daylight

Broad Daylight

In The Broad Day  
Please Don't Leave Me Alone  
Leaving Me Alone In The Broad Daylight

By the time they had made their way through half of the fruits, they had returned back to the hotel. "So, wanna go out tonight?" He asked.

Her smile was almost cat-like in its mischief, "No, I think we can think of a couple of reasons to stay in. Can't we?"

TBC...

NOTE: The song is by Gabriel Rios and is called Broad Daylight


End file.
